Kyo's angel
by Sweetangelicblood
Summary: Alyssa is the Shoma that no one knows about and Akito won't let them except Hatori because he is her god father. But when she starts going to the same school as Yuki and Kyo for a mission, she starts to feel emotions for a certain orange hair boy.
1. Chapter 1

Kyo's Angel

Chapter one- The Dream

The Little girl ran down the sidewalk near the apartments that she and her dad shared. In the little girl's hand she held two things. One was a picture

Of two stick people, and in the other had was a little blonde cat. Now normally the little girl would be walking with her friends...But today she had

One of her "feelings". Also the little girl knew that she only had these "feelings" when something bad was going to happen and her uncle told her to never doubt her "feelings". So today she knew that she needed to get home and Fast!

The Little girl kept running, her backpack bumping against her back. As the Little girl turned the corner, her heart to faster, like it would never stop. The little girl turned the corner, only to stop at what she saw. There all around her apartments were people. Some were crying, others were whispering to each other about what just happened. There were police everywhere.

"What's going on?" asked the little girl, now confused and scared.

She pushed herself through the crowed area to get to where everyone was standing. When she finally made it through the crowd, she saw what all other people saw and the only thing she could do was put her hand over her mouth, making sure she didn't scream. There on the ground, covered in blood, was her father.

Tears streamed from her eyes, making her vision blurry. The little girl turned around and ran quickly through the crowd, tears coming down her face. The tears were coming down so hard, that she didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone. She tried to move about of the way, but the person she bumped into held on to her shoulders. She quickly dried her eyes and her vision came back to normal. As her vision came back, she saw too hazel eyes staring at her. The little girl looked behind the man to see a young boy, no older then her self, with jet-black hair and pale white skin looking at the ground, not making any eye contact with her.

"Why Hatori? why did he do it ?" the little girl asked , tears coming down her from her eyes.

"I don't know, but I'll do everything in my power to talk care of you,"Hatori replied, bending down to face the little girl.

"JUST MAKE IT GO AWAY!" She screamed, holding her head and falling to the ground.

"Do you really want it to go away?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, please, just...make it go away...please?" The little girl begged, weeping.

"Very well then...I'll make it all go away,"Hatori replied, holding her head in his hands.

"I'll make it all go away," He said again.

Then everything went black and the picture in her hand fell to the ground.

As did the cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Why Hatori

Alyssa woke with a start, sweat coming down her face.

Alyssa glanced at the red digital readout on her clock. Four O'clock!

"Great now I'll never be able to get back to sleep," grumbled Alyssa, slowly starting to sit up.

"But that dream," Alyssa whispered to herself.

"It felt so real…like it wasn't a dream at all," Alyssa told herself.

"But now that I think about it…my dad didn't die by killing him self, he and my mom died by a fire," Alyssa remembered.

"At lest that's what Hatori told me,"

Alyssa sat up and swung her bare feet over her bed. She slipped from the bed and crossed the room, opening the sliding door that led to the garden. Alyssa stepped onto the porch, looking up at the night sky. Oh how beautiful the moon looked tonight. Alyssa was still thinking about the dream she had, many questions running through her head.

"What are you still doing up?" a male voice asked.

"Oh hey Hatori, I didn't think you were up," Alyssa replied, looking up at the hazel eyed man.

"You know I don't sleep much and that doesn't tell me why you are up," Hatori replied looking very displeased.

"I had a bad dream and now I can't go back to sleep," Alyssa replied, walking over to Hatori.

"And anyways, the maid will be coming soon to bring me something to eat," Alyssa replied.

"Well you should get more sleep, this hasn't been the first time you had a bad dream," Hatori replied, looking down at Alyssa.

"You know what will happen if Akito found you out here". Alyssa nodded and looked back up at the night sky that was fading into dawn.

"Why Hatori…why won't Akito let anyone see me, only you and my trainers?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know why, only that Akito's word is law and there is nothing I can do about it," Hatori replied.

After that neither of them talked to each other. They watched the sky until the sun came up. The Alyssa was the first to speak:

"I better get going. The maid will be here soon and I have to get ready for school," Alyssa replied, getting up and walking over to the door.

"Oh and Hatori," Alyssa called.

"Yes" Hatori answered

"Thanks for staying with me,"

Alyssa turned to Hatori and kissed him on the cheek. With that Alyssa went back to her room.

"And Hatori, I really wish you were my real father" Alyssa said poking her head out the door. Hatori just sat there, not knowing what to say.

When he finally heard the door close, he said to himself,

"I wish I was your father too,"

Yah! I finish yet another chapter. I just want to thank all the people who reviewed and keep reviewing for I can put up the next chapter. See ya


	3. Chapter 3boys & school

**(Author Note: I 'm glad that everyone liked my mini chapter I had nothing to put up and the idea just came to me, So I will be putting up more mini chapters. Also if people have song request that they would like their favorite Fruba character to sing please email me. Well I hope you like this next chapter. So please read and review.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket, but I do own Alyssa. **

Chapter 3 – School & Boys

Alyssa sat at her desk, her math book opened to today's problem. As the bell rang for lunch everyone got to their feet racing to the cafeteria. Alyssa hurried down the stairs, trying to find her best friend.

As Alyssa made her way to her locker she heard someone call her name,

"Alyssa,"

Alyssa turned to see her best friend running toward her.

"Hey Tori, what's up?" asked Alyssa

"Nothing much, but you'll never guess what just happened" Tori replied smiling.

"What happened?" Alyssa replied only guessing it had to do with Tori's crush Hatsuharu.

Tori had a crush on Hatsuharu since he first started going to school here and now he was the only thing she ever had on her mind. That and soccer of course.

Thinking about Hatsuharu made old memory return, memory that she never wanted to remember. Memory's that she kept lock up, but no matter how much she kept them lock up they always return.

"Hey Alyssa, are you ok? You look a little pale," Tori replied looking up at her friend.

"It's about Hatsuharu isn't it…you…you were remembering again, weren't you?" Tori asked with sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah I was remembering …but I'm ok now. So did he ask you to the spring dance?" Alyssa replied Trying to smile for that Tori wouldn't worry about her.

"Alyssa, if don't want to talk about him then we don't have to. I mean I didn't mean to bring up his name," Tori replied feeling sorry for what she did.

"Hey don't worry about it, lets go to the roof," Alyssa replied.

The girls walked up stairs to the roof, knowing it would help Alyssa. They were both quiet until Alyssa remembered something.

"So what was it that you were going to tell me?" Alyssa asked, looking back at her friend.

"Oh, that's right I didn't tell you the good news yet," Tori replied.

Before Tori could answer the question a boy no taller then Alyssa, with orange color hair came running down the stairs and bumped into Alyssa, making her fall backwards down the stairs. Alyssa waved her arms for balance, trying to catch something before she fell to the ground. Alyssa closed her eyes waited for the impact of the fall, but instead she felt a hand grab her. She opened her eyes to see who had got her, all she saw was a pair of red eyes looking back at her. The boy tried to pull Alyssa to her feet, but he pulled to hard and made Alyssa fall on top of him.

"Sorry," Alyssa replied looking up at him.

Now Alyssa was looking into a pair of incredible red eyes that looked like rubies.

"You know, you could have come up with a better way of getting my attention. Kyo," Alyssa replied, still on top of him.

"Are you kidding me," Anger bubbled up inside him.

Alyssa and Kyo were in the same class so they both knew each other pretty well, even though Alyssa just started going here. Alyssa could still remember the first day she arrived,

_Flash Back _

"_Good morning class. Today I would like to introduce our new student, you may come in now" The teacher replied _

_A girl walked into the class room. She had blonde hair with what seemed like blue streaks, and her skin was a pale color. She was also very tall. _

"_Hello my name is Alyssa and I am looking forward to meeting all of you," The girl said with a bow. _

"_Well Alyssa you may take a seat right behind Kyo there," _

_The teacher pointed to a boy with an orange hair. _

_Alyssa walked to the desk behind the boy with orange hair,_

"_Hello you must be Kyo; I hope we can get to know each other"_

"_Whatever"_

_Just then a girl with long blonde hair hit Kyo on the back of the head. _

"_Carrot top can you be a little nicer to the new kid. Sorry about that he has no manners; my name is Uo nice to meet yah"_

After that they never got along, they were always fighting and yelling constantly. But Alyssa always won in the end, no matter how much Kyo tried to beat her.

"You have got to be the most obnoxious­"

Alyssa shot Kyo an insolent look and got off him, letting him get up.

"Well you were the one who made me fall backwards down the stairs," Alyssa replied

"Who were you running from anyways?"

"Yuki…that dam rat never leaves me alone," Kyo replied trying to get up.

Alyssa helped Kyo to his feet just as Tohru and Tori came running down the stairs, to see if their friends were ok.

"Kyo, are you all right?" Tohru asked with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kyo replied dusting off his pants.

"Alyssa, are you ok?" Tori asked

"Just fine" Alyssa replied

After Kyo and Tohru left Alyssa and Tori began to walk back to their class.

"Hey Alyssa,"

"Yeah"

"Did you notice that you didn't transform when you fell on top of Kyo?"

Alyssa already knew the answer to that. But she wasn't ready to tell Tori just yet.

"Your right"

Alyssa walk back to her class room with a smile on her face. This was going to be a fun school year.


	4. chapter 4

**Authors Note: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I've really busy and my editor was busy too, so it took a long time to get this chapter ready. But here it is, hot off the press. The 4 chapter! Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

(After schoolshigure's house)

At home, Kyo sat at his desk in his room. His English book opened to the homework that was given for today.

"I hate English so much right now," Kyo replied looking at the amount of English homework he had. Kyo tried to keep his mind on his homework but couldn't. His mind would always return to the event that happened that day. Even though Kyo didn't know Alyssa very well and they always fought, he couldn't help but be drawn to her, her blonde with blue streak hair, her soft cream colored skin, and her beautiful sapphire eyes. Every thing about her was perfect, no wonder so many guys at his school seemed to have a crush on her. But what happened today was totally embarrassing; he couldn't believe that he made her fall on top of him. He could still feel her warm breath on his face and her soft skin touching his.

"What a minute…she was on top of me," Kyo replied now remembering.

"But if she was on top of me, then why didn't I transform?"

There was something about this girl that didn't make him transform. Could she be the key to breaking the Sohma curse, If Kyo only knew.

(After School The Sohma main House)

Exhausted, Alyssa fell across her bed. Tired and worn out Alyssa didn't want to move form her spot, but knowing she had to go meet Akito soon she lifted herself up off the bed. Alyssa just sat there on the bed, her mind some place else. Alyssa's mind was on the event that happened at school. She couldn't believe that she fell on top of Kyo. She remember how soft Kyo's skin was and his awesome red eyes. There was something about Kyo that made very thing seem right and he wasn't like the other guys at her school, he was different. She would never admit it but…she kind of like Kyo.

"Don't get a head of yourself Alyssa," Alyssa's inner voice told her.

"And why not," Alyssa asked

"Have you already forgotten the last time you fell for someone," Alyssa's inner voice replied.

"I haven't forgotten, but that still doesn't mean I can't start over," Alyssa replied.

"You got someone really hurt,"

"That wasn't my fault," Alyssa whispered.

"But you think it still is,"

"Shut up,"

"It's true though, I mean why would you still have that –,"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Alyssa fell to the floor, tears filled her eyes. It hurt so much to remember that's why she kept those memories lock up, but she still remembered. She remembered when she was young and in love, then have it slap you in the face. But ever since then she has never fallen in love.

Alyssa sat on the floor, still crying.

"A penny for your thoughts," A male voice asked.

Alyssa looked up and saw a tall blonde male standing in the door way.

"Kureno!" Alyssa hated the sudden squeal in her voice. Just what she needed a witness to see her cry.

Kureno bent down to Alyssa's level and took out a tissue to wipe her tears away. Kureno was like an older brother to Alyssa even though Hatori and Akito didn't know that he visited her day after day.

"I'm fine," Alyssa replied, now starting to stand.

"Are you sure?" Kureno asked not taking his eyes off her.

"Yeah, you better go I have to get ready to see Akito," Alyssa replied.

"Ok, but if you need anything just ask" Kureno left the room for Alyssa could get ready.

"I wonder what Akito wanted, it seemed very imported," Alyssa thought to herself. If only Alyssa knew what Akito was about to do.


	5. surrpirse from Akito

Authors Note – Hey everyone! I'm sad to say that Fruba Idol is no more. removed it because it was in script form. But don't worry I will find away to put it back up, maybe on a different site. But I hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 5 –Akito's surprise 

Alyssa sat outside Akito's door, waiting to be let in by one of Akito's maids.

"What's taking him so long," Alyssa wondered getting very cranky.

Alyssa wore a tiger striped kimono and her hair sat on her shoulders.

"Akito will see you now," One of the maids replied sweetly, letting Alyssa in the big room.

"Thank you," Alyssa replied, taking a step inside the room.

The maid shut the door behind her and left, leaving Alyssa alone in the big room. The room was dark and creepy, with only a little light that came from the candles and some opened windows. Alyssa sat down in one of the chairs, waiting for Akito to arrive

"Please, make your self at home…Alyssa," A voice replied out of the shadows.

"Do you always try to scare your guest?" Alyssa snapped, her anger getting the best of her.

"Is that anyway to greet someone who given you every thing you ever wanted?" Akito replied stepping out of the shadows.

"What I would like is for you to let me out of this dam cage you have me in," Alyssa snapped, now getting really annoyed.

"Now, Now Alyssa remembers I own you," Akito replied a smile planted on his face.

Alyssa knew that she wasn't going to win this argument so she dropt it and change the subject. Akito took a seat across from Alyssa.

"So what is so important that you needed to call me?" Alyssa asked.

"Just wanted to know how your mission is going," Akito replied

"Its fine, I've been keeping an eye on both Yuki and Kyo just like you asked," Alyssa replied not taking her eyes off him to see what he was up too.

"Good, good…so what do you think of Yuki? Good looking boy isn't he?" Akito replied looking at the expression Alyssa face.

"He's ok I guess, why...What does Yuki have to do with anything…I mean I know it's my job to spy on them but I really don't care about Yuki," Alyssa said looking up at Akito to see him look at her with those dark eyes of his.

"Because my dear…you will be marring him soon,"Akito replied.

Alyssa sat up suddenly, her whole body shaking. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She Alyssa Sohma was to be wed to Yuki Sohma, the boy who had every girl chasing after him, the boy who was called prince. No way could she get marred to Yuki, not now, not ever.

"What do you mean I'm going to get marred to Yuki," Alyssa felt as if the world was spinning around her and she couldn't stop it. Her head hurt her.

"You heard me, I have already talked to his mother and she believes is the right thing to do,"

Alyssa felt as if she was going to faint, her body felt as if it was going to fall.

Akito started to stand an Alyssa fell to the ground.

"You better prepare you dance because you will be performing in two days and I will be announcing your marriage to the whole family. I even invited that monster," Akito spat the words as if he had tasted something sour.

With that Akito left the room, leaving Alyssa on the floor, Her body shaking.

"Not if I can help it,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hi you guys! Sorry I didn't put up the next chapter sooner. I was really busy and I had a writer's block too. But now I'm back in action. So for all you people who were waiting to see what was going to happen next here you go. Enjoy! **

Kyo Shigure's house

Kyo sat on the couch, flipping though the channels to see what was on. To his luck…nothing. Just as Kyo had finally found something to watch Shigure walked through the door with the mail in his hand.

"Guess what I just got in the email," Shigure said in his cheerful voice.

"Let me guess… the swimsuit model magazine," Yuki replied sarcastically while sitting at the table and drinking his tea.

"No…that doesn't come until next week," Shigure replied happily.

Just as Shigure said that Kyo fell off the couch and Yuki has spit out his tea that he was drinking.

"That's disgusting Yuki," Shigure replied.

"Is everything all right?" Tohru ask appearing out of the kitchen.

"Yes Miss. Honda, we our all right," Yuki replied while cleaning up the mess he made.

"Yeah, just peachy," Kyo replied sarcastically, glaring at Shigure.

"Well if everything is all right then I shall return to the kitchen and finish up our dinner," Tohru replied sweetly and returned to the kitchen to finish dinner.

After Tohru left both Kyo and Yuki turn to Shigure and gave a very dirty look.

"What?" Shigure asked.

Just then Kyo's fist came down on Shigure's head, giving him a big bump.

"Owwww…What was that for?" Shigure wined.

"FOR BEING A PERV, THAT'S WHY!" Kyo yelled.

"Can this house get any louder," Yuki thought.

"Anyway besides that, what did you get in the mail Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot, it seems I just received a letter from

The main house,"

Just then both Yuki and Kyo's eyes went wide. They hadn't been to the main house for years.

"What's it for," Yuki ask in a calm voice.

"There seems to be a banquet held for some special reason, but it didn't explain what kind of reason…weird. Also it seems that Kyo is invited too," Shigure replied in a calm manner.

"So I guess we have to go, don't we?" Kyo asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes it dose seem that way dose it," Shigure replied.

"When is it?" asked Yuki.

"Tomorrow night," Shigure replied.

With that Shigure left the room leaving Kyo and Yuki alone In silence.

Alyssa The Main House

Alyssa laid down on the dojo floor tired and worn out from her afternoon dance practice. Every bone in Alyssa's body hurt, she had been practicing the dance that she was to present at the dinner tomorrow night for her new husband even though Yuki would never know it was her because she had to wear a mask.

"Look's like someone is tired," Replied a male voice.

All Alyssa could do was smile knowing who it was first hand. Alyssa lifted her self off the floor and turned around to look at the person behind her.

"Haven't we become the stalker lately," Alyssa replied with a smile on her face. Kureno smiled back at Alyssa. Alyssa tried to pick herself up, but instead she fell backwards. Lucky for her Kureno caught her.

"Now I know you're really tired," Kureno replied, laughing a little.

"Yeah I guess your right," Alyssa got and began to walk out the dojo, gathering her things.

"So what's next on agenda?" Kureno asked.

"I don't know what you're going to do but I know that I'm going to take a long shower and get dress in a nice kimono and have dinner with Hatori-san," Alyssa replied with a smirk on her face.

"That reminds me I have to do some last minute thing for the wedding banquet," With those words Alyssa stopped.

"Oh…your not looking forward to it, are you?" Kureno asked.

"What do you think?" And with that Alyssa left, leaving a sad Kureno behind.


	7. chapter 7 the time has come

_**Chapter 7- The time has come. **_

Alyssa's POV. 

"Today's the day," I thought, as I sat in my room looking in to the mirror putting on my make up. Once I finish putting my make up on I went to my closet and pulled out the very colorful Kimono that Akito told me to wear. It was pink with blue roses down the side. I walk over to my bed and bent down. I pulled out a brown colored box from under the bed and opened it. Inside the box was a fox shaped mask painted in colors of gold and blue. I looked at it for a while and then carefully place it on my bed. I could hear the guest arrive, which only meant that the banquet would soon start and that Akito would make his speech to the whole family. I kept wondering what Yuki would thing about this, getting married to a girl he never met. He probably would think that Akito finally lost his mind (Not like he thought Akito hadn't lost his mind already). Who knows maybe Yuki will reject the marriage proposal…But then again we are talking about Akito who is the center of all evil. But there's just one thing that bugs me…why did Akito invite Kyo to the banquet? I mean she Hates Kyo… so why invite him?

As these questions run through my head I hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I answer.

"It's me," A male voice answer.

Recognizing the voice I couldn't help but smile.

"I knew he would come before the banquet would start," I thought

"Come in Hatori," I call.

Hatori walk in and close the door behind him.

"So how are things coming along?" He ask

"Fine," I answer, playing with my hair.

"Nervous?" He asks with a sly smile.

"How…"

"Your playing with your hair, you always play with your hair when you're nervous," He replied with a smile.

"Is there nothing you don't know about me,' I ask with a smile my self.

All Hatori could do was smile at me.

"Well I better join the others before they wonder what happen to me," Hatori replied

"Yeah," I replied

With that Hatori left and close the door. Just then there was another knock.

"It's time my lady," A female voice replied.

I picked up the mask and place it on my face then tide in the back. I open the door to my room and step out to the hallway.

"Are you ready my lady," The female ask again.

"Yes," I replied.

"Very well then we shall be on our way," The female replied

We walk down the hallway to the banquet. Lucky for me the young girl didn't see me slip something into my sleeve. Tonight was the night were I end it all.

**Authors note: So what do you think? I hope you all enjoyed it and I will be updating soon. So please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Hey Everyone! It's me again, well since you guys thought my last chapter was too short I made this chapter super long for you guys. So I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Chapter 8**

Alyssa ran through the forest. Her legs carrying her as fast as they could, she could not believe what she had just done.

"I was so close," Alyssa hiss into the night air.

"Where did I go wrong? My plan was perfect…until that no good Roster got in my way," Alyssa remembered.

Think back to the beginning …

_Flash Back _

_All the Sohma's had arrived and were seated in the banquet hall. The banquet hall was a large room with light tan colored walls with a large table in the middle. The Sohma's sat in their normal places as if they were there for New Years, well almost everyone….that is except for the cat that is. Normally the cat would never be there. So they had to make room. _

"_Why the hell am I here?" Kyo thought to him self. _

_Then Shigure past him,_

"_Oh…now I remember that dam dog made me come." Kyo hissed_

_Just then everyone was to be seated because the banquet was about to begin. Kyo took his place next to Momiji and Kisa just as Akito walked through the doors. Kyo hissed at the sight of Akito, he still couldn't believe that Akito even invited him. But then something else caught Kyo's eye. Just as Akito sat down another person entered the room. It was a girl no older then Kyo and she wore a fox shaped mask with a pink kimono that had blue roses up the side. _

"_Who is she?" Kyo wondered._

_Kyo thought he knew all most everyone that worked inside the main house but he never saw her before. _

"_Hey Momiji, Who is that girl?" Kyo asked his younger cousin._

"_I don't know I haven't seen her before," Momiji replied._

_The young girl took a seat next to Akito placing her hands in her lap. Just as Akito stood up,_

"_My fellow Sohma's I am so happy to see you all here," Akito replied with a fake smile. _

"_Now I know you are all wondering why I have summon you all her?" All the Sohma's nodded in replied _

"_Well you will find out soon enough …but first let us eat," And with that Akito snapped her fingers and the maid brought out the food. _

_Sohma's began to eat when the food was brought out and feasted until they could no longer eat. Earlier on Kyo notice Akito whisper something in the girls' ear,_

"_I wonder what Akito is saying to her?" Kyo thought._

_Just then he notice when Akito wasn't looking that the girl pulled out a tiny bottle from her sleeve and slip a blue colored liquid into Akito's cup. Kyo wanted to say something but then he knew that if Akito died then all the Sohma's would be free from her evil wrath. _

"_Lest someone taking care of that bitch," Kyo thought and went back to eating. _

_As all the Sohma's finished eating their dinner, Akito had the maid take back the dishes to the kitchen. Just then Akito cleared her throat, _

"_Now that we are all finished eating, my little dancer here would like to grace us with one of her performs and then I will tell you why we are here," Akito explained and with that Akito snapped her fingers and the girl with the fox mask rose. _

_Kyo watched as the young girl step into the middle of the room and began to dance with her fans, all eyes were on her. Kyo was so enchanted by the way the girl danced and the movement of her fans…it was so graceful and beautiful, that Kyo could not take his eyes off her. In all his life he had never seen something like this before. Finally the girl finished her dance. Everyone clapped and cheered. Then the girl quickly got up and left the room. _

"_Now the time has come to tell you why I have summon you here," Akito announced. _

_All eyes were on Akito. _

"_The reason why I have summon you all here is because I have found a bride worthy for Yuki and he shall marry her," _

"_**WHAT!" **Now Yuki was on his feet, both hands in fist. _

"_I never agreed to this!" Yuki yelled. _

_Now everyone was silent. _

"_Who…is…this…girl," Yuki demanded almost out of breath. _

"_Would you like to meet her?" Akito asked._

_All Yuki could do was nod. _

"_Bring her fourth," Akito told the maid. _

_The maid quickly left the room and in a few moments later she returned and whispered in Akito's ear. _

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT THERE?" **Akito screamed her eyes filled with ferry. _

"_Find her **NOW!**" Akito ordered._

_All the maids scattered around trying to find the girl. Not knowing that someone was watching form the rafters. _

_The girl watched from the rafters waiting for Akito to drink from her cup, the cup that she had poison. You see when she was being escorted out of her room no one had notice that she slip a tiny bottle into her sleeve and when no one was looking, she slip it into Akito's cup. She watched patiently as everyone was in an uproar. Then she saw Akito pick up her glass and all most bring it to her lips. _

"_That's it Akito. Just one little sip and it will end it all," Alyssa thought. _

_But before Akito could take a sip someone snatch it out of Akito's hand. _

"_Don't drink this Akito," The voice told her._

_Alyssa turned to see who had gotten in her way of destroying Akito and to her surprise it was Kureno. _

"_That girl poison it," Kureno replied and pored the liquid into a near by plant. _

_Akito watched as the plant started to die and the looked at her cup with disgust. _

"_**THAT WITCH TRIED TO KILL ME!" **Akito screamed. _

_A smile formed on Alyssa's lips. _

"_Find that little bitch **NOW!**" Akito yelled. _

"_I guess it's time to go to plan **B **now," Alyssa thought to herself. _

_Lucky for Alyssa her assassin uniform fit perfectly underneath her kimono. _

"_Bad move to put me in assassin training Akito," Alyssa smiled underneath her mask. _

_Alyssa quickly pulled out her fans that were used for assassin training. She quietly walked to the other side and jumped down in front of Akito. _

"_**YOU!" **Akito hissed. _

"_The one and only," Alyssa replied. _

_Akito tried to reach out and grab the girl but missed. Alyssa did a few back flips across the table and laded gently on her feet smiling under her mask._

"_**GUARDS GET HER NOW!" **Akito yelled to the men outside the door. _

_Men in black suits enter through the door and began to surround her. _

"_There's no way out my little cage bird," Akito replied. _

"_There's always a way," Alyssa snapped _

_With that Alyssa threw the fan hoping it would hit Akito but only missed by an inch. _

"_Nice try but your going to have to do better then that," Akito replied her voice like ice. _

_As the men in suits started to get closer Alyssa was running out of thing to do._

"_Dam it," Alyssa muttered to herself. _

_There was only one thing to do and she had no other choice. _

_Alyssa quickly grab something out of her pouch on the side of her leg and threw it to the ground making a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared the girl was gone._

"_**FIND HER NOW!**" Akito yelled._

_The men in the black suits hurried out the room and into the forest. _

_End of Flash Back _

And were did all of this led Alyssa, running in the Forest for her dear life.

Alyssa's legs started to hurt from all the running and her heart was beating so fast it seemed like it would never stop.

"I have to find shelter," Alyssa muttered to herself almost out of breath.

Not looking ahead Alyssa tripped and fell to the ground, scrapping her keen in the processes.

Alyssa crawled to a near by tree and hid, her body too weak to move. She could hear the voice of the men that were trying to catch up with her. Then the voices were gone.

"Bonehead must have past me and didn't even look," Alyssa laughed at the men's stupidity.

Alyssa looked around her to see if she could find shelter and notice light up ahead.

Alyssa tried to get but couldn't, all the pain from the many cuts and bruises were starting to sink in. Alyssa being the stubborn person she was that the pain wasn't going to keep her down. So she crawled closer to the light to see where it was coming from. When she got close enough she saw that the light was coming from a big house. Alyssa got herself up and tired to walk to the house.

"I'm all most there," Alyssa told herself.

But as she tired reach the house her vision got blurry and before she knew it very thing went dark.

**Well there you go! Another chapter finished. Well I hope you all like it and I will be looking forward to all of your reviews. So see ya! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Author notes- Hi guys. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but as you know school started and it's not really easy being a junior, we tend to get a lot of homework. But I did not forget about the story. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

The car came to a stop at the front of the house. Kyo opened the car door and step out in to the night air. He was glad to home. If he had to spend one more minute with Akito, he would have killed himself. After Kyo was totally out of the car Yuki came out after, then Shigure.

"Well…that was fun," Shigure replied with a big grin on his face.

Both Yuki and Kyo looked at Shigure like he was an idiot, and…he was.

"How can anyone think being trap in the same room with Akito be fun," Kyo thought, though he was more interested in who that girl was.

Shigure walk to the house and disappeared inside. Kyo and Yuki walk to the house in complete silences, not saying a word to each other. Both Sohma boys were to busy in there own thoughts to realize that someone was waiting at the door for them.

Kyo was the first one to notice that at the door stood Tohru pacing back and forth.

"Tohru is there something the matter?" Kyo asked a little concerned.

"Yes Miss. Honda you look like you seen a ghost," Yuki replied also concerned.

Tohru looked back and forth making sure that on one was listening, then turned to look at both Sohma's and told them the problem.

"Follow me," that was all Tohru said as she started walking to the back of the house. Kyo and Yuki both looked at each other and shrugged. Both Sohma's followed Tohru to the back of the house, when the arrived at the back Tohru quickly ran to an object on the ground, it looked in a shape of a human body.

"Miss. Honda…. what is that?" Yuki asked a little scared to find out.

Tohru waved to both Sohma boys to come closer, so they did. When Kyo reached to where Tohru was, he couldn't believe his eyes. There on the ground covered in cuts and burses was Alyssa!

"How in the HELL did she get here?" Kyo yelled very loudly for the whole world to hear.

Both Yuki and Tohru shush at Kyo.

"I found her back here. When I saw all the cuts and burses I went into panic mode. What do think happened to her?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know…but we better bring her inside before Shigure comes out and finds her," Yuki replied.

Both Kyo and Tohru nod their heads agreeing with Yuki.

"Just one problem rat boy," Kyo replied

"And what would that be?" Yuki replied coldly.

"How are we going to get her into the house with out Shigure noticing?" Kyo replied coldly to Yuki.

"Leave that to me," Tohru replied with a smile on her face.

Both Yuki and Kyo nodded. Kyo and Yuki picked Alyssa up and brought her to the front of the house. They waited until Tohru gave them the single. They watched as Tohru distracted Shigure and gave the single to let them to know it was ok.

They quickly took the girl up the stairs as fast as they could. When they reached the hallway they didn't know what room to put her in.

"Which room do we put her in?" Kyo asked.

"How about Miss. Honda's room," Yuki replied.

Kyo nodded and walked towards Tohru's room. When they reached Tohru's room, they gently placed Alyssa on the bed.

"I wonder what happened for her to end up with all these cuts and bruises," Yuki wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but whatever did sure did a job on her," Kyo replied sitting at Alyssa's side and looking at all the cuts on her arm.

Kyo gently touch the cuts on Alyssa's hand. As he did he saw that she moved a little.

"Do you think we should call Hatori?" Kyo asked looking up at Yuki

"I think we should what until she wakes up and get some answers first," Yuki replied.

"I guess," was all Kyo could say.

Yuki and Kyo both left the room and close the door behind them. Unaware that someone had been listening. The young girl smiled. She was going to have a little fun before she let anything spill.

Authors Note: Did you like? I hope you did. Again, sorry I didn't update sooner. I was just really busy and stuff. Anyway, please review and then I will update sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"Should we wake her up?" a sweet voice asked.

"No, let her sleep. She's probably been through a lot and needs her sleep," Said another voice.

Alyssa laid in the bed completely motionless, listening to the two heading toward the door. She listened until she could hear the door close behind them, and then walk down the stairs. Once she couldn't hear their footsteps, she jumped out of bed and ran over to the door.

As she made her way to the door she came across a mirror, and notice that she wasn't wearing her uniform instead she was wearing a T-shirt that was way to large and black baggy sweatpants.

"_I wonder whose clothes these are." _Alyssa thought.

Alyssa shrugged and opened the door. She peered down the narrow hallway for any sign of life. When none could be found she made her way to the stairs.

Alyssa tip toe down the stairs as fast as she could with out making any noise. She came to the second to the last step when the sound of voices rang from the living.

"What do you mean she from are school?"

Alyssa recognized the voice from the one upstairs in her room.

"You heard what I said. Her names Alyssa and she's in our class, you stupid rat," an annoyed voice responded.

"Takes one to know one, you stupid cat,"

"Oh that's it, you're going down,"

" Please don't fight, It might wake her up," The same sweet voice from upstairs pleaded.

Alyssa stood there on the step, listening to the voices bickering back and forth. She looked ahead and saw the front door in her reach.

"All I have to is just make it to that door then I can get out of this place" 

Alyssa reached for the door.

"And were do you think your going?" a voice asked.

Shit… 

Alyssa spun around and came face to face with Kyo Sohma. His bright red eyes peering down at her as though he was reading every secret she kept within.

Alyssa took a few steps backwards, still staring into Kyo's red eyes. She kept walking backwards until she bump into someone, then she felt a hand on her shoulder and without a second thought she grabbed the hand flipped the person over her shoulder.

Once she had flipped the person over her shoulder and into the wall, she looked to she who it was.

Once she saw it was Yuki she gasped in surprise.

"Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry Yuki. I didn't know it was you,"

She turned her attention back to Kyo; he stared at her wide eye not believing what just happed. Panic started to run through her body, then without a second reaction she ran up the up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her, never looking back as Kyo call her name numerous times.

Her legs carry her all the way back to the room she had been in. There she slammed the door and let her body slide down the door, her head in her hands. What was she going to do? She didn't even know how she had happened to end up in Kyo Somha's house. Nothing was making sense anymore.

She heard a soft banging on the door that made her jump. Uncertain whether to open the door or not, she backed herself into one of the corners of the room. She didn't feel like talking to anyone and she was ready to around people, especially if it was a certain orange hair boy.

"Alyssa, open the door. I know you're in there," Kyo yelled on the other side of the door.

Kyo listened for a response, when nothing came he tried to jiggle the doorknob again, but it was no use. It was locked from the inside.

"Leave me alone," Alyssa said

"Alyssa you can't hind in there for ever,"

There was no response. He gave a small groan in frustration and decided to give up. He walked back done the stairs, meeting up with the other; deciding to let time tell the answer.

Alyssa still sat in the corner, her knees to her chest. Finally feeling defeated she let herself drift into an uncomfortable sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alyssa woke up with a start, as pain shot through her neck.

"Dang, I must of have fallen a sleep sitting up," She said as she rubbed the back of her neck, trying to ease the pain a little.

Alyssa slowly sat up and glanced around the room for a minute as memories of what happened came flooding back to her. Fear suddenly took over her body and her mind wheeled with thousands of questions. Like how she got here in the first place, but the one thing that scared her most was that the one person she didn't want to see was right down stairs.

"How the hell did I end up in _his_ house anyway?"

Alyssa put her ear to the door to see if she can hear anything from down the hall. She listened for a moment, but the only thing that could be heard was silence. She lifted her ear of the door and sighed. Maybe they were out and decided to finally leave her alone for awhile.

….Grumble……

Alyssa glared down at her stomach as noises erupt from it, making it very hard to concentrate.

"Well, I guess I should go see if I can find some food," Alyssa thought as her stomach made more noises, stating its hunger.

Alyssa slowly opened the door and quickly glanced both ways down the hall. Taking careful steps toward the stairs she glances over her shoulder to make sure no one is behind her. She makes it to the stairs and stays there for a second or two, making sure no one was at the bottom. Alyssa flew down the stairs as lightly as her feet could take her without making a sound. Once she made it to the last step she stopped and quickly peeked around the corner. The hall was bare and no sound came from the living room, a good sign.

Alyssa tip-toed down the hall as she made her way to the living room, she peered into the living room and notice that no one was there.

"Maybe there all out at the moment," Alyssa thought

Alyssa made her way to the kitchen door. As soon as she mad her way through the door she went straight to the refrigerator, rummaging through it for food.

"Now what should I eat?" Alyssa said to herself

Alyssa was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the kitchen door open, and a boy with orange hair enter it.

Kyo's p.o.v

I had just got back from my morning run and I was a little thirsty, so sense no one was a wake yet I thought I would just help myself to something in the fridge.

When I entered the living room after taking off my shoes I headed for the kitchen, when I got closer I could hear a soft voice coming out of it. I didn't recognize the voice as Yuki or Tohru's so I opened the door quietly and peeked inside.

There the girl with short blonde with blue streaks was rummaging through the fridge. I knew it was Alyssa the moment I saw her blue streaks, but what was she doing in the fridge? As I watch her I can tell that she hasn't heard me enter, so I slowly start to walk over to her to get her attention.

As I get closer I notice that she still wearing my white t-shirt and sweats Yuki made me give her to wear, not that I mind, though they are a little big on her. I get close enough to the point were my arm can reach her, I lift my arm and silently place it on her shoulder, not expecting the ear shattering scream that had escape her mouth.

Alyssa's p.o.v

I feel a hand on my shoulder and as I come face to face with the person I let out terrified scream. I stop screaming as I notice that it's Kyo that is the one who put the hand on my shoulder, his hands are now over both of his ears protecting them from my scream…oops.

"Damm woman, you think you screamed loud enough?" Kyo ask as he brings his hands down.

At the moment I wasn't paying any attention to what Kyo was saying, I was to busy listening to the sound of thunderous foots steps coming down the stairs.

…Shit, just what I needed a family reunion.

I counted to three in my head and soon enough the door to the kitchen burst opened, revealing a frantic Tohru and a much tried Yuki.

"What's going on, what was that screaming? Are you hurt Kyo?!!!" Tohru asked franticly, scanning around the room for the danger.

"I'm alright Tohru; I just surprised Alyssa, that's all,"

At this Tohru calmed down, a smile replaced her once frighten features. I watch as Yuki sighs in frustration and walks casually towards Kyo. Then I watch as Yuki hits Kyo over the head with a garbage can that came out of no where.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!" Kyo screeches

"That, was for waking me up, you stupid cat," Yuki replies calmly

Me and Tohru sweat drop as a fight unfolds, both Yuki and Kyo yelling at each other. As Tohru tries to stop the fight I take this opportunity to try to sneak out the kitchen door. I can almost see freedom as I reach for the door handle, but just as my hand touches the door handle I feel a hand grab my wrist, I didn't need to see who grabbed my hand to know.

…Damit, so close.

"Oh no, your not getting away this time,"

I turn around to face Kyo as he stares down at me, frustration covering his face; I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"We have questions, and you're going to answer them," Kyo replied pulling me towards him.

I can feel myself frown at what he was getting at; there was no way I was going to give in that easily.

"What if I don't want to?"

I saw a flint of anger flash through his eyes as he kept staring down at me. This was not good. Then an idea hit me.

"Fight me," I say, staring him down.

Kyo looked at me stunned.

"…what?"

"You want answer, right? So if you fight me and win I'll answer all your questions, but if I win then you let me leave," I said feeling please with myself.

Kyo stared at me for a moment, and then a smirk played on his lips. Then he said the words that I wanted to hear.

"Your on,"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kyo's P.O.V

"Ouch….Can't you be a little more careful," I hissed in an annoyed tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should be more careful, I mean I didn't mean to hurt you," said Tohru as she tried to clean my cuts again.

I hissed again as she placed the medicine on my cheek. I turned my head in the direction of a sleeping Alyssa on the couch; she seemed to be at peace as she slept, as though as a small child having sweet dreams. I still wonder what happened during our battle.

Flashback -

_I watched as Alyssa took her spot across from me on the other side of the yard. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her eye's, she still wore the same sweats that she had on this morning, but instead of a huge shirt she wore one of Tohru's tank tops, showing off her soft skin. The tank top was a little on the small size so it happened to show her flat stomach as well, it was then I notice a cat paw tattoo on the left side of her stomach. She must have noticed me staring because a grin played on her lips. _

"_Like what you see?" She asked in playful tone. _

_I suddenly met her gaze and our eye's interlocked. If anyone had came by and saw us they would probably thought we were having a stare off. Finally a smirk appeared on my lips. _

"_Pff, like anyone would be interested in someone like you. I don't see why all the other guys try to go after you; I mean you're not even that pretty."_

_I watched as her once playful eyes turned into a full on glare and I knew I was in for it. _

"_We'll just see about that," She replied as she took her fighting stance. _

_I took my fighting stance as well and waited for her to make the first move. I watched as she glowered at me coldly and all too soon she was running, with impossible speed right at me. I braced myself for impact that nave came-she had slid on the ground low, right between the window space in my legs, and shot up, elbowing me viciously in my back. _

_Before hitting the ground, I threw my palms out, trying to steadied myself, as she ran at me again for another strike, kicked my lower body out to firmly whack my foot in her gut. _

_I watched as she_ _staggered, one hand holding her wounded abdomen, the other covering her mouth. When she pulled it away, it was soaked red with blood. She coughed, and another trickle formed at the corner of her lip._

"_This is going to be harder then I thought," I thought to myself _

"_Is that all you got," She asked, spitting blood on the ground. _

"_That's not even half of it," I replied in a mocking grin _

_Alyssa shook her hand, splattering a few drops of blood on the ground. A smirk forming on her lips, she wasn't ready to give up, not yet, and charged at me again._

_In the time it took for me to blink, her fist connected with my nose, making a sickening squelching noise of blood pouring from a wound. _

_My body hit the ground, but I got up again, regardless that red streams were water falling out of my nose. _

_I charged at her this time, quickly picking up momentum I jumped in the air and pinned her to the ground, my body on top of hers. She struggled to get free, but my grip was to strong for her. She finally gave up and looked up at me, our eyes meeting. Suddenly a smile graced her lips. _

"_Check-"_

_Suddenly the roles where reversed, her body now on top of me, her breath gently fluttering against my face. _

"_Mate," She purred. _

"_So you think you won, huh?" I replied, a smile gracing my lips. _

_For the first time through out the battle Alyssa finally looked puzzled. This was my chance. _

"_I don't know, is this all you got kitty-boy," She purred again. _

"_You haven't even see what I got, little girl," _

_With that I batted my eye lashes and brought my lips to her ear. _

"_Did I mention that you look great today," I whispered seductively…bingo, I got her. _

_She had only let her guard for a minute and I had the upper hand. I quickly flipped her on her back and I took a few steps back from her. She quickly got back up into her fighting stance, but before she could make the first move, in the blink of an eye I had advanced upon her and sent a blow to the stomach, sending her fly through the air and making her hit her head on a near by rock. Sending her out cold, I could hear Tohru's scream as Alyssa hit the ground. My eyes widening in shock and horror, never did I imagine this to be the outcome. _

"_Alyssa, Alyssa! Is she ok? Yuki help me get her inside." Tohru said as she ran over to her and helped to get her up. _

_Yuki ran towards her as well, passing me without the word... _

Signing I shook my head, trying to forget about the past. But the only thing I could think about was her and her promise to me, now I was going to get the answer that I wanted.


	13. Important: Must Read

Author's Note:

Hey Everyone! It's me again, so here is what's going on. I'm going to put Kyo's Angel on hold for now. One of my reviewers pointed out a few things that I need to fix to make this fanfiction the best fanfiction that I can give my readers. So I will be going over all the chapters and edit each one and turning it to a better chapter then before. I will try to post them back up as soon as I possibly can, but you will need to wait for a short time before I get them ready. So please don't feel bad, I haven't given up on this story I just want to make it better.

Kyo'scutelittlekittenKisa


	14. Important News!

Important News

**Important News! **

**Authors note: Hey guys! It me, long time no see. I wanted to let you know that the new and revised first chapter of Kyo's angel is now up and running. The new name of the Fanfic is called Invisible. So if you want to take a look feel free to do so, I will be putting up more chapters so don't worry. Enjoy! **


End file.
